Fusion addiction
by KillingTheShadows101
Summary: I know it's wrong, but I felt so powerful and I just want to feel it again but I don't want to hurt those around me that care for me especially Steven but I can't help it. I just want to fuse again. (one-shot) (view counter is not working now and maybe the reviews as well, again, sad is it)


**Just a one-shot I thought I'd do because I wanted to YOLO!**

 **PS this fan-fic has taken me some time to do because near the middle I don't know how to end it just right but I hope the ending was good enough for you all to in joy, so tell me in the comments if you liked my first one-shot and maybe I'll do more in the future.**

 **Inspired by "alone at sea"**

 **Oh, before I forget Happy New year 2017!**

Fusion addiction

(Morning)

It had been 5 weeks after the event where Jasper came to Lapis and practically begged her to fuse with her again to form Malachite, even going as far as proclaiming that she too wanted to refuse with her. Saying that she misses the power they had when they were together and it truly did scare her because deep down she knew she was right about missing the power they once had together.

But that did not mean it didn't come with its fair share of consequences as well, with such power she felt her mind slowly slipping away from her. It was getting so bad that Lapis felt that if they stayed fused together any longer then there would be no Lapis or Jasper, there would only be Malachite! And that did truly scare her, to be again Malachite meant to be solely made of hate and pain in its rawest of forms.

But truth be told though the offer she gave telling her that she changed and will change into whatever Lapis desired and that things would be different this time did tempt Lapis into considering it for a time. Thankfully though with Steven in her corner she saw past the temptations and realized what they had was poisonous and unhealthy for both of them and rejected the offer.

Now Lapis was enjoying a long quiet days reading Earth literature which was hard to understand at first when she found out that there was such verity of things to read that she simply got lost in it which it did help her forget her problems for now. Steven even lent her some of his books that were all part of the same series called Unfamiliar Familiar. Lapis at first had to admit it when first reading the book she could not comprehend it at all like how could the bird talk when birds here can't, she thought? Or the fact humans using great and powerful magic to do unspeakable things when she herself has never seen any human do anything remotely close to the things happening in the book, or maybe she has, if Steven counted as being a human that could do magic.

Steven did try and explain to Lapis that the story in the book was not real, it was all made up to entertain the reader like many other books like this one. Steven also explained that there are two types of books that tell you if they are real or not, like the book she is reading which was made to entertain is called fiction and books that tell the history and stuff that is real are called non-fiction.

Even with the explanation Steven gave her she was still a bit confused but Lapis just followed Steven's advice and just read and enjoy the book and not overthink it too much. So she did and for those 5 weeks she just sat down and relaxed and reads all the books she can get her hands on all day and night while her barn mate Peridot fixes and improves the barn.

As Lapis had now just finished reading her book she now sees that she had finished all the books and now finds herself with nothing better to do. She looks around the barn to see it there was anything to do and sees Peridot walking to the next seeming like she is going to do something important, curious she calls out to Peridot to find out what she is up to.

"Hey, Peridot where are you going so early today?"

Hearing Lapis call out to her Peridot turns and answers her "oh you know I'm just heading over to the temple to see Steven, why is it you ask?"

Lapis was very annoyed right now at Peridot not for her tone in which she answered her but in the way she answered her question, Like her going to see Steven was a common thing she did every day.

"Well I want to come and see Steven to"

"Really you want to come with me to see Steven?" Peridot asked suspiciously

"Yes I do, it's not that abnormal for me to see my summer beach buddy"

"You mean Steven right?"

"Yes!"

"Well I ask you all the time if you want to come with me to the temple but you always give me this look of annoyance every time I ask you, so after the fifth attempt I just assumed you didn't ever want to come"

Lapis was confused for a second until she remembered that times Peridot did ask her if she did want to come to the 'TEMPLE' that being the key word. Every time Peridot said she was going to the temple she would immediately think about the crystal gems and not Steven. Unbeknownst to her she unintentionally rolled her eyes in annoyance showing her dissatisfaction. Catching onto this Peridot was quick to point it out to Lapis in order to prove she was right.

"See there! That's the look you always give me whenever I ask you to come with me!" Peridot yelled as she vigorously pointed at Lapis which in return annoyed Lapis even more to no end.

"Look it does not matter anymore right now okay, let's just go and see what Steven is doing right now and hope he isn't busy"

"Grrrrr fine lets go, I don't what to have to get there too late like last time when Steven was doing his… human ritual of rejuvenating energy"

"You mean eating right?"

"Hmmm no I believe the Pearl called it sleeping when I asked her, which was very wired, she was just standing there right next to him and looking down at him with a smile as if she had accomplished something of great importance, suffice to say I to find looking at Steven's sleeping ritual to be very relaxing but for some strange reason Pearl had me leave before Steven awoke and told me to never speak about this to Steven ever!"

It didn't take them long to reach the temple as Lapis flew the both of them there saving a lot of time getting there, time that could be better spent having fun with Steven. When they entered the house they were expecting to be greeted by Steven the moment they came in but a quick look around showed that no one was home.

"They must be on a mission or something, so Lapis you want to wait here for Steven to return or we could go back to the barn and try again tomorrow?"

"I think we could wait for a while, maybe the mission they're on won't take much time to complete"

And as if on cue the warp pad lite up in a beam of light showing that someone was coming through. Both Lapis and Peridot were expecting to see Steven and the crystal gems to appear but they were severely disappointed as only Garnet came through.

Ever since Lapis unfused with Jasper she now hated Garnet now more than ever, not because she had kept her prisoner for over 6000, she had already forgiven her for that thanks in large part of Steven. It was because Garnet was a constant reminder of her time as Malachite, but deep down the truth was Lapis as jalousie of Garnet.

Lapis knows the types of gems that make Garnet and the rolls that they are used for, the most noticeable one of the two being Sapphire. They were aristocratic gems much like herself but instead of having immense power like her, they instead had the ability to pear into the future to foresee future events which in turn helps guide the decision making made by the Diamonds.

The Ruby, on the other hand, was just a common foot soldier, they are all individually weak but if you get three or more together then they could start to become something of a threat. However, because of their low intelligence and at times depending on the Ruby have very poor anger management they could never truly be considered anything more than cannon fodder at the best of times.

Even now Lapis still wonders how those two can stay fused like that as if it was nothing at all when Lapis was fused to Jasper it took all of her willpower to keep them together.

"Oh hi guys, I had a feeling that you two would come by, I come back to get you if you want to come that is and I also come for this to" Garnet explained as she walked to the kitchen counter to pick up two signs

One saying "Go Steven & Connie" and on the back saying "Go Stevonnie" the other one saying "Go Steven & Amethyst" and on the other side saying "Go Smoky Quartz"

Confused at the three names she did not recognized, all she needed was to see Stevens name and thought wherever Garnet came from Steven would be close by. Peridot on the other hand knew of Smoky Quartz as a fusion between Steven and Amethyst, so with the knowledge she theorized that Stevonnie was a fusion with Steven and whoever this new gem called a Connie is.

All three of them stepped on the warp pad and in a flash they were transported to the arena where Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie were already there training.

"Alright let's start from the beginning, shall we" Pearl said as she summoning over a dozen of her Pearl hologram

"Initiating dance sequence!" both Steven and Connie shouted as they did a little dance before holding hands and with a bright pink light and fused to form Stevonnie cutting down 4 holo Pearls with Roses sword with ease. Lapis gasped in horror as she saw Steven fused but the shock soon passed as she began to see that the fusion was stable and showed no signs of deformities that looked like it would belong to a fusion experiment like Malachite.

Peridot looked on in confusion when she saw this Connie because she did not recognize what gem she was, so she needed to ask the de facto leader of the crystal gems as to who she was.

"What kind of gem is this Connie even supposed to be?"

"She's not a gem, she's a human"

Both Peridot and Lapis gasped when they heard this, Lapis couldn't even begin to process the information she was just giving but Peridot just flat out rejected this fact.

"Th-that is IMPOSSIBLE!" Peridot screamed out "gems and humans can't fuse together that's theoretically infeasible to achieve!"

"You're forgetting the that Steven isn't fully human nor is he fully a gem himself, and therefore you can never fully comprehend what he is fully capable of for he is truly one of a kind and that there may not be anything like him every again"

Peridot was stumped, even with all of her knowledge and technical engineering skills she had she could not come up with a counter comment for Garnet. So admitting defeat she relaxed and looked back down the arena with Lapis to see Stevonnie cut down the last holo Pearl.

With the last holo Pearl dealt with Stevonnie unfused back into Steven and Connie as Peal and Amethyst came up to congratulate them on the training exercise.

"Well done Steven and Connie you both broke your previous record of 1 minute and 59 seconds to 1 minute and 30 seconds which is 29 seconds of improvement, looks like both of you are getting 2 pearl points, one for completing the exercise with great form and technique and the other one as stated before braking your previous record"

"Pfft me and Ste-man over here can beat that time easy!"

"Really? Want to bet it on it?" Connie challenged Amethyst

"Alright, what are the stakes?"

"If Smoky Quartz can't beat Stevonnie's time you will have to clean your room to Pearls high standards"

"You monster!" Amethyst gasped in shock "but what if Smoky Quartz wins"

"Then I'll pay for Lunch after this if she can win"

"That doesn't sound like a fair exchange but I am feeling quite hungry"

"You're a gem Amethyst you don't get hungry" Pearl commented

"That's not the point P, you're on! Steven lets show her who's the best" as Amethyst dose a dance with Steven while Pearl summons more holo Pearls.

When Steven and Amethyst finished Fusing into Smoky Quartz Lapis was becoming more and more jealous that they had this stable fusion, while she on the other hand nearly shattered herself into pieces. Lapis looks down at Peridot to see how she was taking it and to her surprise she just looked indifferent to the whole situation of Steven Fusing with Amethyst.

"Are you not surprised that Steven is fusing with multiple people"

"Well not really, I was surprised when he fused with the human but this fusion here is nothing new"

"Wait, you've met this fusion before?"

"Well yes, I was the first one to see Smoky Quartz, well besides Jasper, we pretty much saw her at the same time"

"Wait you saw Jasper, what happened to her? Knowing her seeing another fusion didn't end well for her"

Peridot was starting to turn from her normal green to red as her anger for Lapis was growing by the second. Seeing this Lapis decided it would have been best to back off a little as well did Garnet.

"By the Stars! DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING I TELL YOU!" Peridot screamed loudly so much so it caught the attention of Smoky Quartz that she got distracted by the sound.

Smoky Quartz looked up to see Garnet had come back and with Lapis and Peridot, Smoky Quartz looked away from the fight and waved at the group. Sadly it seemed only Garnet noticed as she waved back while Lapis and Peridot seemed like they were arguing about something. She was going to call out to them to get their attention but before she could utter a word one of the holo Pearls came and attacked.

"Opening found, proceeding to attack" the holo Pearl called out

Hearing this Smoky Quartz regained her focus and narrowly dodged the sword that the holo Pearl swung and then countered by slamming her yo-yo down crushing the holo Pearl.

"I told you three Earth weeks ago that I, Steven and Amethyst went to the beta kindergarten to help Amethyst feel better about herself but we end up finding corrupted gems caged up with Jasper nearby. Steven and Amethyst fused into Smoky Quartz and after a severe beating in both her physical form and her pride as a worrier, it was so bad that she finally snapped she then begged me, me a Peridot of all things to fuse with her!"

Lapis was truly and utterly shocked when she heard this, she did have a feeling that Jasper was desperate to fuse with her but to want to fuse in general was just a new low.

"You didn't right?" Lapis asked hesitantly

"Do you take me for a fool? Of course, I didn't! Who in their right mind would accept an offer from someone as defective as her?"

Lapis Sighed in relief, it was it was obvious that Peridot didn't fuse with Jasper because she was still here and not bubbled up in the burning room with the others.

So instead of fusing with me she forced one of the corrupted gems she had caged up to fuse with her instead, talk about being desperate"

"Jasper fused with a corrupted gem!"

"More along the lines of constantly struggled not to be fused with Jasper but in the end its struggles were in vain as they fused together to create something monstrous" Peridot shriveled in disgust remembering the end product of such an idiotic attempt at gaining power "thank the stars that Smoky Quartz was able to defeat it without much trouble"

"Doing something like that could not have been healthy on ones gem"

"Actually you're quite right about that, after they were defeated and defused the corrupted gem ran as fast as it could away from Jasper as possible, I know I would, it also goes to shows the dangers of fusing with a corrupted gem as it would seem based on my experience, it would seem it causes corruption"

"Is… is Jasper corrupted?"

"It's hard to say, for 'I' the almighty and lovable Peridot poofed Jasper when she was half way corrupted, so yeah I don't really know for sure if she is or not"

Lapis was now deep in thought trying to process all this new information that she now was receiving and came to the conclusion that she needed to listen to Peridot more often. Even if she only mostly talked about was this show called Pining Hearts.

Looking back down, they saw that Smoky Quartz had defused showing that their training was over as Lapis, Peridot and Garnet came down to see the end result.

"Oh hey, look who come down to see me win a free lunch"

"I don't think so Amethyst, Smoky Quartz's time was 2 minutes and 10 seconds meaning Stevonnie had the better time, looks like spring cleaning came early for me" Pearl said happily with an evil grin plastered across her face "come Connie help me collect my reward before Amethyst can stop us. Oh, Garnet you don't mind you come and help out, I'm pretty sure that there will be things in Amethyst trash pile that I can't lift"

"Sure why not, it's about time anyways to clear out Amethyst room, it was starting to stink up the temple" after agreeing to help Garnet turned to Steven "Steven you clean up the arena and Lapis you help while the rest of us go back"

"Sure why not, you up for it Lapis?"

"Of course I'll help, what are summer beach buddies for"

Seeing Amethyst panicking she places her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her "don't feel bad Amethyst, tell you what, when were finished cleaning your room I'll treat you to lunch what do you say"

"Ahhh don't remind me about that" Amethyst gave a depressing sigh "Hey Peri you want to go to the scrap yard, I'll need to find some new trash to put in my room after Pearl and the rest clean my room and maybe will find something for you fix and or build, what do you say?"

"Not what I had planned for the day but that does sound fascinating"

"Nerrrrrrd!"

With the group heading to warp pad living Steven and Lapis behind to pick up all the swords that were used by the defeated holo Pearls that were scattered on the ground and put them back on the racks to be used next time.

Lapis's mind was much clouded with thought with all the things she had found out about the things she did not care to pay attention to which ended up being very important stuff to know such as Steven fusing with humans and with the crystal gems, Jasper being somewhat corrupted and the new stuff she was learning about Earth.

She looked over to Steven seeing that he was moving some rubble he caused as Smoky Quartz's into a small crater he as well caused when he was Smoky Quartz's when he slammed his yo-yo onto one of the holo Pearls. In her mind, she was having a great debate on if she would ask Steven if they could fuse and how she could convince him to. Should she persuade him into it, tell him she just wants to try it out known full well she wants it, or force him into it. After all, she has had experience with doing that and it was the only method she really knew that works, somewhat works.

The moment she realized that she was thinking to force Steven into fusing with her she became disgusted with herself, she could believe she was even thinking about hurting the only person who had any faith in her, who treated her with kindness and compassion to only use him like, some sort of tool to achieve a goal or objective to accomplish.

Steven looked back and saw that something was wrong with Lapis, she was shivering and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Lapis are you ok?"

Hearing Steven's voice Lapis snaps out of her self-loathing thoughts and looks back with a fake convincing smile on face to show she was fine.

"I'm fine Steven just deep in thought"

"Oh, ok then what were you thinking about?"

"Fusion" the moment she answered the question she saw the worried look on Stevens' face.

"Sorry you had to see that Lapis, I didn't know you'd be here to see that, I guessed you're still sore about Malachite"

"What no no no" Lapis repeated to emphasize to Steven that she was wrong in what he assumed "that's not what I was talking about when I was thinking about fusion, it's just… it's just I was thinking" Lapis pause for a moment to think of her words carefully and saw that this was the perfect way to get what she wanted.

"I was just thinking what you and I would make, you know if you and I fused together, would we become someone like Smoky Quartz and Stevonnie or would we become a horrid monster like Malachite was"

Steven paused and thought about it really hard as he scratched his chin showing that he was in deep thought.

"I think we would make a great Fusion because Garnet ones told me the reason why your fusion with Jasper was so monstrous. It was because you fused with hate and pain. But we don't hate each other and I believe you would never hurt me… (internally) and I know you to believe that I would always be there for you, so we'd totally make a great Fusion" Steven spoke enthusiastically with stars in his eyes.

"Do you really think that Steven?"

"Yes I do as matter of fact let's do it, let's fuse right here, I can show you that fusion is a great experience if you do it the right way"

"And how do you do it the right way?"

"You do it with Love… and you have to do a little dance as well, sooo shall we?" Steven asked as he stretched out his hand waiting for Lapis to take hold.

Lapis pause for a second, not to think it over she already knew what she wanted, and this is what she wanted to fuse with Steven for. She paused to savor this moment of trust, friendship, and compassion something that she could never get in Homeworld anymore or ever now that she thought about it, and all of these warm feelings came from a one-of-a-kind hybrid named Steven.

Lapis takes Steven's hand and together they did a little dance as they twirled in each other's arms laughing happily and then in a bright light engulfed both of their bodies turned to light and fuse together to form a new body.

the person who emerged from the fusing was just slightly shorter then Garnet was by three inches, she wore a stylish dark blue summertime dress reaching just passed her kneecaps with white trimming around the end of the dress which ran from both of her sides and a single white star on top of her navel.

With a quick check to see if everything was in place, the new being smile happily as if to contain all of her excitement from spilling out into a high pitch squeal.

"See Lapis I told you we would look great together so that just leave the question now who are we now?! I feel we are, I feel 'I am' a Star Sapphire and I feel great! What about Lapis? You feel the same?"

Feeling great would not properly describe what Lapis was feeling right now. This was very different from when she fused with Jasper sure both forms felt incredibly powerful but they were nothing alike. Sure malachite had power but that power was unstable and uncontrollable it was practically ready to blow up in their faces. But star sapphires form was not only more powerful but it was also more controllable more manageable and best of all she did not feel the need to struggle for control. It was as if control of the body was given fully to her freely by Steven.

"Steven words could not properly express what I'm feeling right now, this feels nothing like the time I fused with Jasper, the closest thing I could think of is… I feel freer and lighter than ever"

"Hey, Lapis you think we can fly?"

"I Think so, give me a second"

And with that Star Sapphire summoning her wings but her wings were not made of water like Lapis's. These were instead they took the form of actual wings that seemed to be made of the same hard light Steven's shield was made of. And with a simple powerful beat of her wings, Star Sapphire sadly did not fly as it was not her intention to yet, she instead shot her light blue feathers out accidentally impaling the wall in her general direction.

"OK didn't mean to do that but that is good to know I can do that now"

"Wow Lapis we fired Flechettes just like Archimicarus in unfamiliar"

Lapis paused and then she remembered reading about it and saw the similarity's in their new ability.

"Okay let's try this again" and once more with a simple flap of Star Sapphire wings she shoot through the air causing massive gale winds to blowing dust and rubble away, going so far up they almost past the atmosphere.

"Guess we need to practice learning to control our shelves?" Steven commented as they were free falling.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we need to be careful? And dare I say we maybe too powerful for us to control ourselves, for now, that is" as she positions herself out of free fall and into a nice glide heading back to the arena.

"Now let's see if my Hydro-kinesis still works in this form"

"Hydro-whatsit?"

With a small giggle, Lapis then tells him "my water power silly"

"Ooooooh!… I knew that"

"Sure you did"

Star Sapphire begins to wave her hand around as the clouds around the arena swirling around her at increasing speed and with a simple clasping of her hands the clouds condense into perfect rings of water. The part of Star Sapphire that was Steven awestruck and feeling this bewonderment decided to take it up a notch and with a quick swipe of Star Sapphire's hands the water popped like a bubble but not before she had turned it all into snow as it now was starting to snow.

Stevens's excitement was showing through Star Sapphire face as she looked up into the sky to see the snow falling. With excitement reaching its limits she leaped around the arena as the snow fell around her she felt that her bare feet were not touching a hard stone surface but instead a soft squishy surface. Looking down Star Sapphire saw the entirety of the floor of the arena was now covered in grass.

Star Sapphire then falls to her knees and place her hands on the grass and as she does the blades of grass seemed to gently curl around her fingers as if it were giving her a small hug, she then pulled her hands away from the grasses embrace and tried to manipulate much like she did with water.

Nothing at first happened but with added concentration, Star Sapphire could see that something was indeed slowly sprouting from the grassy floor. As time passed Star Sapphire could finally tell what was growing and to her amazement, she noticed that the flowers that were growing from her powers were pink roses.

As the roses bloomed Star Sapphire could feel herself crying as a mixture of happiness and sadness overwhelmed her. The part of Star Sapphire that was Lapis could tell all of these emotions were coming from Steven's side of Star Sapphire. As she felt the tears run down her face she could tell why she was feeling this conflicting feeling, after all, sharing one body and mind gave one a deep understanding of the other.

The happiness she felt from Steven was for the beauty in all that they could do together from the flying in the sky to frolicking in the snow and the new found abilities they have. And the sadness that comes from the pink roses that were growing all around them. For Steven, it was a constant reminder of the mother he would never truly know but would still love with all his heart.

"Hey Steven"

"Yeah Lapis"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything Steven, for freeing me from the mirror, for being my friend, for giving me so many chances to redeemed myself, saving me from the darkness in my heart and showing me the light and the beauty of the Earth and above all" more tears start to run down Star Sapphire's face as those tears belonged to Lapis, as she clasped her hands together where Steven's gem was placed as if she was hugging him lovingly.

"And above all thank you for 'this' experience of a lifetime"

"What are friends for?" and with they both laughed and as they laughed they had now truly become one.

"Oh, shoot nearly forgot, need to clean up the place before the other notes" and with that Star Sapphire used both her water and newly found plant powers to quickly clean up the place.

As Star Sapphire had finished she walked up to the warp pad and before she activated it an idea came to her mind "oh idea!" as the warp light sent her off back to the temple.

(Night)

"Well, that was a lot more work than I was expecting!" Connie commented

"Oh Connie if you think that was messy you should have seen it when the Slinker was there"

"Yeah I know but the mold looked like it was coming alive!"

"It was, lucky we found it and killed it before it did anything" garnet said in her regular monotone voice.

"Don't worry Connie she was just joking… I think? Say where Steven and Lapis they should be back by now?" before she could think about it the front door was kicked open by Amethyst.

"Sup losers we're back from the junkyard with some new junk for my room" Amethyst called out obnoxiously.

"Hey, Amethyst you don't mind helping me out of here?" Peridot asked as she was pulling a sack of metal scraps behind her.

"Na you got this Peri, after all, you said you could just use your powers to lift them"

"Well, I was sorely mistaken because I can't, my power seem to have a limit to what they are capable of lifting and the length of time I used it.

"Amethyst what if I told you by kicking the door down"

"Ah? To do it" as she said this she saw Pearls face turn red with rage "kidding I'm kidding, god you're such a downer, hey where is Ste-man shouldn't he and Lapis be done by now"

"That what we were wondering till you kick the door"

"I'll text him, he may have gone to the Big Donut but it never hurts to be sure"

(Steven where r u)

(Hi Connie get the gems n tell them 2 come 2 pearls tress ;P)

"What did he say?"

"He said his at pearls tree and to come there"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"I say we go, I have a feeling this will be something we don't want to miss" Garnet said as she cracked a smile and pushed back her glasses as if knowing some great would happen.

As they were making their way to the tree the saw light pick petals of a cherry tree dancing in the wind, this caught the attention of Pearl the most.

"This isn't right, there shouldn't be cherry petals here it's not even their season to bloom and there are no cherry trees around here? Unless you count the… one… that… was… cut… down…" Pearls speech slowed down as she was putting to and to together and finally figured out Steven wanted them to come up here.

Without saying a word she bolted up the cliff leaving the others behind as she did not even bothering to look back

"Hey P wait up!" Amethyst called out and was about run after her but Garnet stopped her.

"Don't bother, will catch up eventually" Amethyst looked behind her at the others if they understood what was happening only to be meet with confused looks.

It took a minute for them to make it up the cliff to find Pearl just still and crying, it was did they look out to the cliff that they could see why she was crying because before there very eyes they saw a big cherry tree that was surrounded by bushes of pink roses. So beautiful was this sight they could swear that the tree itself and the roses gave off a little glow in the night.

With a little push from Garnet Pearl started to walk forward along with the rest of the gang following right behind her.

"Where are Steven and Lapis aren't they supposed to be her?" Peridot asked aloud hoping someone would answer but before an answer could be given something had landed behind them.

Turning around quickly the group saw a new they had never seen before.

"Steven, Lapis it that you?" Peridot asked

"Yes, it's me and sorry about the landing being so loudly still trying to slow down fast enough but anyways you guys like what I've done with the place"

Pearl walks up to Star Sapphire and hugged her "it's beautiful… what is your name?"

"It's Star Sapphire"

"Thank you, Star Sapphire, this is the nicest thing anyone's done for me" Pearl thanked Star Sapphire as she cried on her

"Don't mention it, you don't mind if you let go of me you're kind of like crying on me?" Star Sapphire said as she tried to pull away from Peal only to pushed back into the hug by Garnet as she two hugged them both.

"Where do you think you're going?"

It wasn't long till the others started to join in on the hug causing the part of Star Sapphire that was Lapis to feel uncomfortable that she defused from Steven to getaway. As she was about to fly off in the night sky only to have Steven grab on to her. As she looked down on Steven she saw his puppy dog eyes staring at her begging her to stay.

"Okay I'll stay but so long as no one cries on me I'll stay" she reluctantly agreed.

As the group hug continued Lapis in the did enjoy it mostly because Pearl was no longer crying on her and second her demons no longer hunted her anymore. All thanks to Steven, her summer beach buddy.

"Oh! I got an idea"

(Next morning)

"Okay skooch over to you right Connie and Amethyst stop eating the cherry petals and soda, it's one or the other!"

"Dad its fine so hurry up and take the photo already" Steven called out to his dad

"Okay just got to set the timer on this bad boy and there" with the timer set Greg sat in the middle of the group where Steven was under the cherry tree.

And just before the camera flashed Amethyst ruined the moment by burping loudly causing everyone to groan in disgust as some of them are now covered with flower petals laced with soda.

"Ewewewewewew Amethyst you burped out some of those cherry petals on me and they won't come off" Pearl whined as she struggled to brush off the cherry petals that were stuck on her arm.

"I can't see! I can't see!" peridot as well was having the same problem as Pearl the only difference was that the cherry petals was stuck on her glasses

Garnet as well shared the same fate but unlike them, she just stood there waiting for the photo to be taken. As the rest of the group just laugh at their misfortune.

(Click)

Looking back at the photo, they didn't bother to retake it because in their eyes it was perfect for it would always be more rememberable in their minds no matter how much time has passed.


End file.
